cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Arnold Schwarzenegger
Arnold Schwarzenegger (1947 - ) a.k.a. Arnold Strong Governor of California (2003 - 2011) Film Deaths *''The Terminator'' (1984) [The Terminator]: Destroyed when Linda Hamilton crushes him in an industrial press in an empty factory. (At this point, he is in his robot-skeleton form.) *''The Running Man'' (1987) [Ben Richards]: Impaled on a spiked wall at the end of a fight with Jesse Ventura (This turns out to be a completely different anonymous character who had been digitally disguised as Arnold for the TV show. He survives the film in reality.) *''Total Recall ''(1990) [Douglas Quaid / Hauser]: Playing a dual role as two personalities of the same man, "Douglas Quaid" suffocates to death on Mars after his spacesuit-helmet breaks in what turns out to be a nightmare; he survives the movie in reality. Additionally, his "Hauser" personality ceases to be when he chooses to be good. *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day ''(1991) [The Terminator]: Sacrifices himself by having Linda Hamilton and Edward Furlong lower him down into an iron foundry to be melted so that the futuristic technology of his android body won't be misused. *''End of Days ''(1999) [Jericho Cane]: Commits suicide by impaling himself on the sword of an angel statue (after being possessed by Satan and struggling to fight his influence) in a church. *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) '[The Terminator]: Destroyed in an explosion after he places a bomb in Kristanna Loken's mouth''.'' *Sabotage (2014)'' [John "Breacher" Wharton]: Presumably mortally wounded after being shot in the chest during a shootout; the movie ends with him sipping on a drink and smoking a cigar as police sirens can be heard in the background, leaving his fate ambiguous. (The Blu-ray also includes an alternate ending where he is shot repeatedly by Olivia Williams.) *Terminator Genisys (2015) [The Guardian/T-800]: Is grievously maimed during a hand-to-hand battle with Jason Clarke while fighting inside a time-displacement device. It could be counted as a death since Arnold's character did shut down before gaining a T-1000 upgrade. TV Deaths *Tales From The Crypt: The Switch (1990)' [Himself]: Killed by The Cryptkeeper (John Kassir) offscreen to harvest his body parts. Notable Connections Father of Patrick Schwarzenegger Ex-Mr. Maria Shriver (Daughter of Eunice Kennedy Shriver, niece of Robert, Ted and President John F. Kennedy) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Politicians Category:1947 Births Category:Austrian actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Schwarzenegger, Arnold Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Action Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Brought back from the dead Category:WWE Hall of Famers Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Family Stars Category:Parents Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Criminals Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Batman cast members